Conferencing software frequently does not support email and scheduling functions. As a result, various approaches have been developed to integrate conferencing software with email and scheduling applications. The most common approach is to generate a calendar invite that links to the conference and includes a personal identification number (PIN) for accessing the conference. This presents multiple problems. First, the email can be forwarded to other people who were not invited to the conference. Second, the PIN is one more cumbersome step that discourages users from adopting the technology. Third, if invitees want to invite additional participants to the conference, the interplay between the conferencing software and the email and scheduling application can be cumbersome.